Derrota
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Solo queria nadar contigo Rin, felicidades por haber ganado... ¿Era necesario romperme el corazon? -puto capitulo 7 T.T-


**"Ya no tendre que nadar contigo... nunca mas..."**

Esas palabras habian llenado mi corazon de un vacio inmenso. El dolor era inexplicable. Solo lo habia experimentado una vez, pero no era nada parecido, cuando le gane a Rin en esa competencia a solas que tuvimos. Verlo llorar me partio por completo el corazon, y decidí abandonar todo este asunto de la natación. No queria volver a lastimarlo así. Ademas, Rin se habia ido, solo me motivaba nadar si era con el.  
Aunque siempre habia amado el agua, Rin lo mejoro, demasiado. El fue como aquella cereza que se necesitaba para completar un helado perfecto. El era practicamente mi todo, y estaba seguro de que yo tambien lo era para el. Fue muy estupido creer eso.

El trata de seguir el camino de su padre, lo se, siempre lo supe. Estuve allí el dia que murio y fui su unico consuelo, para el y para su pequeña hermana. Solo yo lo he visto llorar de verdad, solo yo lo he visto sufrir, y solo yo he sufrido con el. Eramos dos mitades unidas, eramos los mejores amigos.  
Nadar con el era el sentimiento mas placentero que nunca haya sentido. Siempre nade con Makoto y Nagisa, y lo disfrutaba, pero el estar con Rin... diablos, ni yo podria describirlo. Recuerdo cuando el dijo que se iria a Australia... fue entonces que sentí este vacio... pero no era tan intenso, sabia que volveria, no iba a dejarme para siempre.

Con el tiempo espere, volvió, hicimos una competencia y gane. Me preguntó que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ganado, ¿Me odiaria tanto como ahora?... No, no creo que me odie, solo me ve como un obstaculo en su camino para ser nadador olimpico. Pero no creo que siempre me haya visto así, fue todo por esa carrera... por otro lado, puede que nunca haya vuelto si no fuera por eso. Solo volvió con la intención de derrotarme, y eso hizo, asi que... ¿Ahora se ira?  
Trató de no pensar en eso, trato de no pensar en el. Simplemente no puedo, es un peso demasiado grande en mi corazon. Me duele demasiado el pecho y me cuesta respirar. Quiero ir a casa, recostarme en mi habitación y esperar a que Makoto y Nagisa me obliguen a volver, porque ya no tengo animos para nadar.

-Haru-chan... ¿Estas bien?- Escuchó la preocupada voz de Nagisa.- Oye... no importa que no hayas ganado... No importan tus victorias, solo importa que hayas participado.- Sus dulces palabras no lograran convencerme de nada.

-No es eso Nagisa...- Mantenia mi cabeza baja. Acababa de volver con mis amigos, pronto les tocaria a ellos nadar, si ganaban no seria por mi, obviamente. Fui demasiado lento.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Matsuoka Rin?- Preguntó Rei. Nagisa le tapo la boca de inmediato. Agradecia que no los estuviera viendo a los ojos, hubieran notado algunas lagrimas asomarse por los mios.- Eh, lo siento, Haruka-sempai.- Se disculpó de inmediato.

-Haru... ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado Makoto. Como siempre, el se da cuenta de mi sufrimiento.- Escucha, no importa si perdiste o si no quedaste en las finales...

-No tiene nada que ver con eso... perdí contra el...- Apenas pude articular las palabras. Me costaba hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta.- Me siento patetico... Suerte con sus carreras chicos, traten de pasar...- Ya no podia quedarme allí mucho tiempo mas, mis sentimientos me acabarian en cualquier instante.

-¡Espera Haruka-sempai!- Me gritó Rei.- Te necesitamos para los relevos.

-... Volvere... no dejare esto así... pero... necesito un momento...- Me retire corriendo de allí, estaba a punto de colapsar.

Decidí encerrarme en el baño. No podia ya con todo esto. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me deje llevar por lo que sentia? ¿Cuando cambie esta expresión neutral?... Cuando era un niño... y cuando estaba con Rin. El lograba sorprenderme, hacerme reir, que me enoje... eran tan maravillosos esos tiempos en los que correr no era todo lo que necesitaba...

Estuve unos 10 minutos allí dentro, desahogando 5 años de dolor. Intente contenerme, creo que hubiera estado mas tiempo si no fuera porque debia volver. Este dolor, esta presión en el pecho... ¿Nunca volveremos a nadar juntos Rin?... ¿No haras los relevos?... Puede que si... no, a quien engaño, solo vino para dejarme atras en su vida. Solo vino para olvidarme. Vino para avanzar.

Nunca tendre la oportunidad de ser tu amigo si estas decidido a tirar a la basura a cada "rival" que tengas. No creo ser tu rival en verdad, solo nadaba al estilo libre, solo nadaba para mi, para disfrutarlo. Si sigues así no tendras ningun amigo al final... si es que no quieres ser mi amigo. Cuando seas nadador olimpico comprare boletos a cualquier parte del mundo solo por verte nadar... tendre que llevar a Makoto para que se asegure de que no intente meterme a nadar contigo. Esa es mi droga, ese es mi placer.

El agua y tu son practicamente todo por lo que vivo, y todo lo que me mantienen vivo. Es como una planta, con agua y sol. No puedes alimentarla solo de agua, y no puedes alimentarla solo de sol... aunque el agua no le haria mal, y en este caso tu serias el agua... agradeceme, te di el lugar de mi cosa mas preciada en el mundo, de mi mejor amiga.  
Salí del baño, y me acerque al lavabo. Mis ojos estaban lagrimosos todavia, me limpie todo lo que pude para que no se notara. Habia alguien mas en ese baño, creo que lo conozco...

-¿Eh? ¿Nanase-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Lo mire extrañado. ¿Como sabe mi nombre?- Soy Nitori, un compañero de Rin.

-Por que... ¿Por que lo llamas por su nombre?

-¿Que tu no lo haces?

-Pero es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida... era...- Me mordí el labio despues de esa corrección, no volvere a llorar.

-Pues, ahora es el mio.- Dijó con una sonrisa.- Y bien que te gano la carrera...

-Solo nado al estilo libre, no me importan las competencias.

-¿Y por que estabas tan mal cuando perdiste?... ¿Es por que perdiste contra Rin?

-Porque... ¡Porque a ese idiota no le importa lastimar a la gente que lo ama! ¡Solo le importa un sueño suyo que nunca cumplira!... Ademas hizo trampa, no iba en mi categoria.

-¿De verdad te lastimo, no?

-... No... no lo hizo... si vas a ver a ese cretino dile que la verdad no me importa que haya ganado... soy mejor que el de cualquier forma.  
-Pero el te...

-¡Yo no necesite ningun entrenamiento profesional para patearle el trasero multiples veces!... Ya no me importa Rin... dile eso, y que... si lo que buscaba era herir al unico que se tragaria las derrotas necesarias para que el se sintiera bien, que lo logro con honores. Buen dia.- Me fuí enojado del baño.

¿Ese adefecio de Nitori me remplazo? Soy mejor que el... No, no me remplazo. Rin y yo somos mejores amigos de la infancia... despues rivales... y ya nada... bueno, no es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme. No deberia hacerlo solo porque ya seran los relevos... cuando llegue a mi casa me desahogare de nuevo, este dolor era demasiado para no soltarlo algun dia. Me ganaste, pero, ¿Era necesario romper mi corazon?

* * *

**Lean esto, es interesante y les dare un dolar:**

**Improvisada TT-TT HARUUU! Si, siempre sufro por los chicos de Free! ._.**

**No entendi mucho lo de los relevos, pero entendi que como Rei queria participar, iban a hacer algo asi, y bueno, los relevos son de 4, y bla bla**

**Bueno, por varias razones no es bueno que me acerque a un libro, una es que plagio la historia para crear una propia, y bueno, me acerque a mi libro de historia y no se como putas se convirtio en una parodia con yaoi, puta madre estoy enferma... Oh Cristobal de 17 años... no, no, olvidenlo... -y si, son los personajes de Free!- God, no se que me invento xD**

**Y tambien tengo esa historia Mpreg de Free! ... pero Haruka se comporta como una zorra ._. ¿deberia subirla? ya voy por la mitad en DA**

**Bueno, Rin me rompiste el corazon y me hiciste llorar bastardo hijueputa, pero como te amo desde el principio, se que no terminaras asi de malo... y las que leyeron la novela no me hagan spoiler porque me afectara aun mas el corazon que tengo -que no me hizo llorar por la muerte de ningun personaje de anime, pero si por esas palabras de Rin, soy rara ;_;-**


End file.
